


Together

by writerwisegirl



Series: In a hole in the ground.... [5]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha misses her sisters okay, Red Room (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerwisegirl/pseuds/writerwisegirl
Summary: Natasha takes a midnight drive in order to figure out her feelings after hearing some upsetting news





	Together

When Natasha didn’t know what to do, she drove. Preferably in the rain. Most of the time, she didn’t like the rain. But when she was driving it wasn’t so bad. After all, she didn’t actually get wet. And being in a warm car while the outside was storming seemed familiar and comforting. Her little car felt like its own world, soaring past others on the highway all lost in their own worlds (together, yet apart). Maybe it had something to do with the way that she grew up, so close to her sisters, yet worlds apart from her classmates (from her kills). The best of friends, yet the bitterest of enemies. Or maybe it had something to with the news that had sent her out here in the first place. She had never felt so close to, and yet so far from her childhood. She wasn’t ready to think about it quite yet.

She knew she was probably worrying the others, but she couldn’t help it. Sometimes she just needed to be alone, to sink into her thoughts, and to remember the good times. Because there had been good times (they were few and far between, but they were there.) The days spent in her dorm room, retelling all she could remember of their story (The Hobbit. It had a name. It had been years, but she was still getting used to that.) The time when she was really little that Mila had let her braid her hair. Nights spent huddled close with the others to conserve heat. When she was twelve and being confronted with the prospect of having to spend a night in one of the guards beds for the first time, and she was more worried about that it would be her first kiss than anything else, so Katya grabbed her hand, pulled her around the corner from the others, and kissed her. That time they went undercover as a dance troupe and they got to eat candy on a train ride. 

What she wouldn’t give to have just one of them by her side now. To share this with. To assure her that this wasn’t a betrayal, that the others would want her to enjoy this. But more than anything, to have someone who really truly understood. To not be alone (sometimes, if she closed her eyes, she could almost hear them around her. But they were gone as soon she opened her eyes.) Occasionally, she wondered if any of them were still alive, still out there, maybe even looking for her. She wondered if they even knew she was alive, or if the Red Room had claimed she was dead, unwilling to admit that anyone had gotten away from them.

Her eyes were burning now, and she was holding back tears. Her vision getting slightly blurry, she took the next exit off of the freeway and pulled into an empty parking lot. She hadn’t cried since she was 9 years old. As she finally gave in, sobs forcing their way out of her throat, she could feel them around her. Mila was carding her hands through Natasha’s hair as Katya kissed her forehead. Yelena held one hand and Tatiana held the other. 

“It’s okay.” They whispered to her, “It’s okay Natalia, you can let go. We’re here, we’ll get through this, together.”

And they did. They held her for what seemed like hours, whispering to her or singing quietly. Finally, as her sobs subsided and she started to drift off to sleep, safe in the rain, safe in her warm car, safe with her sisters, she could feel them leaving her.

“Goodnight Natalia, sleep well. We love you, and it’s okay.” Finally, Natasha smiled, and she drifted away.

(When she woke up in the morning to a concerned Clint tapping on her window, she wouldn’t remember feeling them, but she would have a certainty that everything was okay. She would open the door, smile at him, and say “Have you heard? They’re making it into a movie. They’re making my story into a movie.”)

_ And that means comfort,  _

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is the end of the quote from the beginning of The Hobbit, but it's not the end of this series. I have one more story left to tell before I'm done with this.


End file.
